dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Cherinob
Old notes This is the old section on Powers, Weaknesses, and Accessories, to be re-worked from: ---- When not using or unable to manifest her armor, Cherinob has to maintain her "mesh" - a green energy shield that looks like hovering glitter or "fireflies" surrounding her body - to avoid destroying living things around her. The longer she attempts to maintain the mesh in place, however, and the closer to her body she keeps it, the more stress it causes her. Excessive periods maintaining the mesh can strain her to the point of a meltdown, leading to a nuclear explosion that can destroy a building. If tortured by Kritchobol gaining access to the Shard via telekinesis, she can even heat up and become violent enough to wipe an entire island or county off the map. The exact composition of her manifestation's brain remains unclear, and is constantly in a state of flux from being very similar to a human brain to forms that are quite alien. When committed to a mental hospital, she was at her pique humanity. This was so she could be responsive to being institutionalized - even sedated. She was allowed to manifest blood and blood vessels along with nerves for much the same purpose, and presumably a heart. However, she has not been shown to regularly be in possession of a normal digestive tract, as she does not typically eat human food. Her esophagus was found to exist, and a long tube presumed to be a single intestine, though there is little evidence she has ever used this in a normal human way given she does not engage in normal human dietary habits often. She has been shown to have a trachea, though the composition of her lungs is in a state of flux and she has been shown capable of operating in environments that would be unbreathable for a truly human pair of lungs. Her eyes in this form seem human, except for the unusual bright green glowing in them. Her hair when not in angelic form usually assumes the form of straight, firetruck-red hair. She has not been shown to have a bladder or kidneys consistently, in spite being able to manifest blood and blood vessels. While she was cavity searched after being arrested by Detective Hallower, she has never under any other circumstance been shown to clearly have a human vagina. And that one time, it appeared to be that of a virginal young woman. The cavity search was conducted under very strict guidelines: only female inspectors with no history of homosexual feelings or intent or behavior were allowed. All previous attempts by others to cavity search her have led to horrifying deaths and Biblical-style plagues, as she has often warned her would-be violators that her "Master" takes very seriously assaults on the sanctity of messenger spirits. In spite her inability to engage in full-blown normal human sexual relations - for both moral and physiological reasons - she has had a number of male human suitors that have attempted to pursue her. She has had to redirect them toward women who would make suitable wives, but has always sought to do so kindly when possible. This hasn't stopped a few men from successfully kissing her. Her lips - and mouth interior - are able to assume the form of a that of a normal human woman. However, she has difficulty keeping her saliva from containing and transferring her deadly radiation. Kissing requires her to concentrate her mesh around her lips to protect the man making a move, at the risk of lowering protection to everything else in her environment. The only man she ever made out with was Boris Heminski, and only after the Shard was temporarily out of her so she had no fear of nuking Boris. She has been shown capable of physical intimacy and stimulation in this way, but always takes pains not to let it go too far. Because she lacks true humanity, she usually avoids physical intimacy in spite being more than capable of it. When not useful on a battlefield, Cherinob often looks for containers of one variety or another to be imprisoned inside of, so her radiation cannot pose a threat to humanity. While she possesses manifestations on her chest that look like typical human breasts, there is no evidence that she has ever been capable of true lactation. If she finds an abandoned infant, she will teleport herself and the child to a potential adoptive mother before even thinking of attempting to nurse the child herself. Cherinob's angelic physiology enables her to possess objects with permission from the owners and if God is okay with it, as well as engage in a variety of forms of energy transfer to or from herself. Portal jumping and teleportation are among her abilities, and she can move at incredible speeds if pressured to (but prefers to move at speeds beneath 300 MPH.) She has an incredible healing factor for her manifestations, including the ability to be decapitated or even blown to pieces and generate a new body at will. This has allowed her to come back after being executed by human authorities a number of times. However, building new bodily manifestations has proven risky, as each regeneration of her body outputs significant levels of ambient radiation into her environment. Her body is able to generate simulations of human organs as the situation calls for it, making her more or less humanoid depending on her needs. She can also make herself invisible and intangible at a moment's notice when sufficiently energized or when her armor is on, as it weakens the Shard's control over her. She can sacrifice her manifestations as needed, growing new ones when needed. Due to the instability of her powers brought on by the Shard, she tries not to go for long without a manifestation. Her "deaths" tend to last only a few minutes, though she seldom ever allows herself to die. As part of the Angelic Army, Cherinob has considerable strength beyond that of a normal human being - though she concentrates a lot of that strength on trying to contain her curse of radioactivity. In spite the self-restraint, she is still capable of shielding someone from the weight of debris of a collapsing skyscraper. She also has only minor difficulty picking up medium-sized cars and tossing them. Her base manifestation form is of a nude, red-haired, green-eyed human female. However, she can generate clothing of various forms to cover herself with. This is preferred to clothing donated to her by human allies, as her own projections of clothing are more tolerant of her radiation than regular clothes. Being an angel by default also grants her a sort of "magic satchel"-like ability to generate weapons and armor for herself at will - much as she can do with her own body and its internal organs. She has very limited prophetic capability as well, allowing her to grants foresight to her allies about their immediate futures as God sees fit. This is how she convinces Boris to leave her and find the woman he is supposed to marry. When agitated and her most humanoid form failing, she defaults to her Heavenly form more and more. Her hair becomes a series of static electric whips, which are prehensile. Her eyes become strobes, able to cause epileptic seizures. Powers via the Shard Cherinob's energies were altered by the Shard of Kritchobol being inside her, granting her several additional abilities. She can now infuse vehicles with bits of her essence, changing their shape and even transforming them into entirely different vehicles. Most vehicles are transformed into various forms of hovercraft or hoverboards, with a white-and-lime-green theme consistent with her armor and spewing varying amounts of green-glowing, radioactive material. In times she cannot or chooses not to have her armor activated, her "mesh" forms around her as a way to protect the outside world from her radioactivity. However, maintaining her mesh comes at the cost of significant strain to her, and can lead to extreme pain and even mesh failure over time. This could lead to a meltdown. She always gives off some amount of ambient radiation, though the mesh allows her to control dosages in her environment to avoid killing others. She can also emit blasts of radiation from her palms, or generate temporary energy shields out of radiation. By far one of her most deadly attacks, however, is the "Atomic Glance." Lifting up or else removing the front visor to her helmet without activating her mesh, especially in an excited state, can lead to her generating a beam of powerful energy and radioactive plasma off her face, capable of melting faces off of skulls within seconds. To prevent herself from a meltdown, Cherinob has a variety of ways to delay her buildup of energy - or to dispose of her energy in ways that reduce her threat level to humans. The buildup of energy and stress only becomes an issue when she doesn't have access to her armor for long periods of time. However, she can slow the advance of a meltdown by putting herself deep in the Earth - which can absorb some of her radiation. This comes at the expense of forcing her to have to climb out of the Earth, reconstituting her manifestation every minute or so along the way. She can also put herself inside a container sufficiently adequate for holding radiation in and avoiding stress while in there. This is why she attempts at one point to hide inside a barrel designed to hold nuclear waste, or powers a nuclear reactor when it runs out of uranium. If especially desperate, she can relieve stress by plugging herself directly into an electrical power grid. Again, all these methods have unique side effects. The Shard of Kritchobol may produce a lot of problems for Cherinob, but it has some advantages. It is the source of her radiation curse, which also enables her malleable "mesh" to exist. It affects almost everything about her being, from her personality to her weapons. Her sword is made radioactive as a result. And if charged properly, she can even use her heated radiation sword to cut through almost any solid matter - and through demons. Her armor takes on a secondary purpose. Not only does it serve as a reminder to mankind of her being part of God's army, it also serves to protect mankind from excessive exposure to her deadly radiation. In addition to her sword, she can generate an energy blaster pistol from her hands that fires beams capable of killing a man within minutes. It serves a similar function to her Atomic Glance, but isn't as powerful and can be redirected more quickly. She can also opt to produce twin "elven" swords in the place of her main sword, giving her some options with combat style. Cherinob's angelic might and fluctuating pseudo-humanity often conflict with one another more often than they complement one another. The same Shard of Kritchobol that allows her to be Cherinob in the first place, is also her greatest weakness. With her armor down, she must maintain her mesh to avoid killing others with her ambient radiation. Prolonged efforts to maintain the mesh can lead to feeling sensations comparable to physical pain, particularly muscle strain. A meltdown is always possible. If Kritchobol is allowed near her, he can telekinetically twist the Shard inside her shoulder, causing her extreme agony and even increasing the likelihood of a meltdown. She is also vulnerable to Tribelisk - a demon understudy of Astirnah whose Nullinar "bugs" can stop angels from being able to manifest their armor. Bugs will eventually "burn off" - but not before several months of agony. The "legs" may even require surgery to remove, but are absolutely fatal to humans. Her radioactivity also produces in her a strong desire to limit actual human contact, leading to her having few human allies and suffering mood swings that affect her personality in ways other angels don't normally experience. Her fear of a mesh failure killing human beings "whose Time of Grace cannot afford to be cut short" has also led to her tolerating a lot more abuse than necessary in her efforts to contain herself away from human settlements. —IvanRider 05:45, February 16, 2018 (UTC)